


the quiet

by kalypsobean



Category: The Hitcher (2007)
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, Knifeplay, Rape Fantasy, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'shhh,' he says, and she nods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the quiet

He likes the silence; the way she goes still beneath him and her body falls away from his as she exhales. There's a slight tremor as he holds the blade to her skin, warm from his hands where he showed it to her, even sliced through his own wrist to show her the sharpness. He can see how her skin dents around it as he presses down, knows from experience that she can already feel it, a thin line of pain that can't be distinguished from white heat in her mind. 

His favourite part is when the silence breaks with the sound of her skin tearing open. It gives way with little resistance, showing pink then orange and finally beading red. She breathes again, a ragged breath that she struggles to take in through her tears. The salt water must be choking her; he takes the knife from her chest and lifts her head just so he can slip it beneath her chin, barely two fingerwidths down from where her neck meets her jaw. The skin is so soft, and he imagines it covered with red, sticky warmth and sees how his hand would look if he took it away, his fingers tipped with her blood. But not yet; he's not done carving his soul into her, drawing her out until she's lost herself in him and he can look back and see her eyes defeated before they flatten and lose their shine.

"Shhh," he says, and she nods; he's scraped at her neck, the knife leaving the skin raw but not broken, not like she will be. He goes back to tracing her ribs with silver, but now he licks the salt away, saving it for where it will sting the most.

 

He can't wait to get her alone.


End file.
